Made From A Stone
by The Beginning of Talent
Summary: A/U: Robbie and Cat; a Jew and Gentile are persecuted by Pharisees for preaching the good news of Jesus.    Read A/N


Author's Note: Now I know it's strange that Cat and Robbie still retain their names though they live just 20 years after the start of the church. (20 A.D.) It's for easy identification the of characters. Also there is some Hebrew look at the bottom of the story to figure out what the words mean.

First I thank the LORD our God for everything. His love has amazed me and overwhelmed my heart. I feel like I'm going to explode from it. I pray that he gives us all desire to share his love, truth and mercy to the whole world. Strength, Grace and Peace to all who read this and to all the saints around the world.

_"__If the world hates you, keep in mind that it hated me first. If you belonged to the world, it would love you as its own. As it is, you do not belong to the world, but I have chosen you out of the world. That is why the world hates you. If they persecuted me, they will persecute you."_

_**John 15:18-20 NIV **_

_ A small wind swept the dust off the empty dirt road. Caterina sharply took in a breath of cold air as she walked towards the gate of the city. She greeted the other women as she continued to walk towards the well outside of the city and the first rays of sunlight greeted the night sky._

_ She tied a rope on the skin she held in her pouch and lowered it into the well. The Samaritan woman lifted the full skin and tied it's end as tightly as possible. Taking another skin she lowered it down into the well. Her light skin was covered in goosebumps because of the cold. _

_ Another woman, tall and slender strode towards the well. She carelessly dropped her water skin into the well. Her eyes never leaving the woman in front of her. Cat felt uneasy and awkwardly glanced at her time to time. _

_"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked suspiciously. _

_"Yes." she curtly replied._

_Cat pressed her teeth together, the silence lingered a little too long for her taste. Before she could continue the woman spoke up. _

_"You're that Samaritan woman," she sat at the edge of the well. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at her and Cat already knew where this was going. _

_"Do not use this well," she continued, "This is Jerusalem, not Samaria you dog."_

_Caterina bit her lip and she took in another sharp breath. She swore the air was being warmed by the fire that was burning in her heart. She quickly capped the skin of water and gave the woman a smile. "May Adonai bless you and your __household."_

_She walked away from the well, leaving a stunned and surprised woman behind._

_The sun shone brightly over Jerusalem, it was a lot warmer now and Cat just reached her husband's house. She pushed some of her black hair behind her ear and untied the skins from her waist. Not long after she felt a strong pair arms wrap around her stomach and small kiss was placed on her cheek._

_"Shalom __(1)__, __rah-yaw'__(2), __how are you doing this morning?" Robbie asked._

_Cat spun around in his arms and pressed her pink lips lightly on his. She pulled away, smiled at his messy curly morning hair and his ever so slightly tan skin. _

_"I'm well, thank God." she replied lovingly._

_"I assume everything went well at the well?"_

_"No," she sighed, "that woman showed up again." _

_Robbie held her tightly, "Well keep her in a prayer, rah-yaw'. Remember to love your enemies."_

_The Samaritan woman smiled at her Jewish husband, " Yes, just as the Lord loved us." She finished for him._

_"Are well still going to meet the brothers and sisters tonight, dode__(3)__?" she asked._

_"yes of course," he said as he slipped away from her, "I'll be here to pick you up." _

_Cat placed the skins on the wooden counter her husband made. He was a carpenter by trade. Making all sorts of furniture, sometimes some strange pieces. The woman wondered why someone would need a small table near their bed._

_"Can you help me with the bread?" she pleaded him._

_Robbie gave her a small smile, "you're a strong woman, you can do it." _

_Cat snapped her head towards her husband,_

_"Okay, okay." Robbie raised his hands defensively, " You looked at me as if you wanted to send me to Sheol."_

_Cat watched him in silence as he lifted the bag of grain and walked out the back door into their garden. _

_She picked up an extra bag and quickly followed him into their backyard. Cat loved when her husband helped to make bread. It made it so much easier. She didn't have to crush the grains between stones. Instead her husband did._

_The Shapiros were a middle-class family in Jerusalem. They weren't rich but they had enough to own a home, a garden, two floor clay brick house and a stair to the roof top._

_They owned 4 goats and 2 kids for special occasions. Usually Robbie decided to slaughter the new-born for anyone in need._

_ Robbie spun the top wheel which was made from stone, and crushed grain poured out onto the ground. Cat wasted no time picking them up and placing them into the sack. After 10 sweaty minutes of work Robbie finally stopped spinning the wheel._

_"There, done. I did my part." he said._

_Cat kissed him on the cheek and tied the half full sack, "Thank you, see how much better this is for me?"_

_"Yeah, yeah," he agreed playfully, "Make the bread for the brethren. I will see you later."_

_She quickly frowned, her husband was leaving for the rest of the day. The frown did not last long as he placed a light kiss on her lips and walked into the house and out the front door._

_With that __Robbie of Jerusalem left to his work leaving a amorous Cat behind. _

* * *

_Shalom means peace. A usual Hebrew greeting though I am not sure if it was used back then as greeting however._

_Rah-yaw' means my love. [ Strong's concordance, H7474 ]_

_Dode means: My beloved [ Strong's concordance, H1730 ]_

_Be blessed._


End file.
